


Юродивый

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychology, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Зависть — за то, что он теперь свободен до скончания веков. Обида — за то, что он всё-таки оставил его одного.
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Юродивый

**Author's Note:**

> songfic, потому что Seelenzorn — Frei

Название: Юродивый  
Автор: Фортинбрас  
Дата публикации: 25 июня 2017

\-----------------------

Каждый раз, когда под окнами везут очередной гроб, Иван Брагинский задумывается, что скоро и его черёд придёт. И вынесут его через эти самые двери ногами вперёд, и вынесут его эти самые люди, что входят сюда несколько раз в день унести или принести посуду. Да и как не задумаешься о смерти, ежели в твоей комнате и в твоём кресле сидит наглядное memento mori [1], столкнувшее тебя с насиженного места.

— А что с иконами делать будешь?

Иван неохотно отрывается от созерцания улицы и уныло глядит через плечо на то, как Гилберт с занятым видом что-то пишет в своём дневнике — тысячном по счёту, наверное. То, что он всегда при полном параде, в военной униформе, с медалями на груди и звёздами на плечах, одновременно и удивительно, и так предсказуемо. Иван лениво проверяет, что там с иконами. Всё на месте.

— Что же мне с ними делать, по-твоему?

Гилберт ломает губы в усмешке и объясняет, словно смилостивился перед слугой:

— Ну, смотри-ка: однажды ты выбросил и растоптал своих богов, потому что тебе так сказали, а ещё как-то раз ты открестился и от того Бога, который у тебя остался, а потом ни в кого не верил, потому что так велели, и под конец снова кинулся к своей пресловутой вере по чужой указке. А теперь как?

Карандаш как ни в чём не бывало покачивается в его левой руке, рисуя на жёсткой неподатливой бумаге заковыристые мелкие буквы, похожие на муравьёв, а Иван смотрит с разочарованием и досадой. Глумятся над ним, издеваются.

— Поживём — увидим.

Он собирается вновь отвернуться к окну, но тут что-то слегка ударяется о его спину, и Россия широко распахивает глаза, уставившись на скомканный лист бумаги, который в него швырнули. На фоне багрового ковра он выделяется своей белизной.

— А я люблю предугадывать и прогнозировать! — доносится в спину вслед за бумажным комом, и этот удар даже чуть ощутимее. — Ну давай, предположи.

— Не знаю. Я молился Богу, и он меня не услышал, — Иван качает головой и наклоняется за скомканным листом.

— Неправда, я тебя услышал.

Он замирает от такой дерзости и забывает, что вообще собирался сделать, но оцепенение проходит почти сразу, и рука сама хватает и разворачивает листок. В мыслях разброд, и слова никак не желают читаться. Иван поднимает голову и встречается взглядом со рдяными глазами, смеющимися над ним так открыто, что этот хрипловатый хохот звучит в голове как настоящий.

— Прусский? — спрашивает Иван, бессмысленно пялясь на сочетание букв.

— Ты знаешь, что здесь написано.

Россия ещё раз разглядывает начерканные слова и совершенно не понимает, почему должен знать их. Краем уха слышит, как захлопывается и падает на стол с громким шлепком дневник.

— Да нет же… — растерянно лепечет Иван, пока Гилберт неспешно встаёт с кресла. — Помнится, я прусский и не знал.

Он затыкается на полуслове. Гилберт подходит к нему, и его рука смыкается на Ваниной шее. Он рывком прижимает его губы к своим, и в этих движениях сквозит какая-то презрительная нежность, в них чувствуется приказ и голод. Мятый лист бумаги выскальзывает из пальцев и падает к их ногам. Ивану больно, потому что ощущается это не так, будто его целуют, а так, будто его клеймят. Но он не возражает, молчит, алеет как маков цвет, хочет прижаться каждой клеточкой тела и всеми фибрами души. Щёки пылают, клонит в сон, а сердцу сладко-сладко.

— Быть такого не может, — Пруссия шепчет ему в губы, не поднимая веки, и Иван несказанно рад, что не нужно смотреть в эти глаза. Он, признаться, часто сравнивает их цвет с кровью, но лукавит — кровь по сравнению с ними тусклая и блёклая.

Нелепо сдерживать чувства, но покамест Иван терпит, словно верит, что это наваждение и что это наваждение скоро растворится в воздухе, как табачный дым, который полчаса назад оно же и выпускало из его, Ваниной, курительной трубки. Не может быть, что Гилберт реальнее того дыма, просто не может. Даже несмотря на то, что Иван жмётся к его телу и зарывается пальцами в волосы на его затылке. Не может быть.

— А ты попробуй прочесть ещё раз.

Россия опускает рассеянный взор на пол, видит упавший и измятый лист бумаги, читает неразборчивый почерк.

— «As mīli twāise»? Я не знаю, что это значит. Скажи.

Чужие пальцы на его шее напряжены, как если бы Гилберт сдерживался от того, чтобы усилить хватку, сжать сильнее, почувствовать, как рвутся сухожилия под кожей. Иван выше него на полголовы, но Пруссия как-то умудряется глядеть на него свысока, надменно, по-императорски.

— Прискорбно, — говорит он и вместо того, чтобы отступить, опять привлекает Ивана к себе, надавливая на мышцы шеи больнее и оставляя красноватые отметины. Россия вспоминает, как раньше Пруссия ненавидел его — до дрожи в сжатых кулаках, до зубовного скрежета, до рези в животе — и всё становится ясно. Ему не страшно, что эта рука способна запросто лишить его жизни, безжалостно задушить, исполнив давнее желание своего хозяина, потому что Гилберт этого не сделает. Не от большой любви, конечно же — просто по каким-то одному ему ведомым мотивам.

За окнами раздаётся шум людских голосов с демонстрации, и Ивану не хочется слышать этого. Наслушался уже вдоволь.

От него не отстают, вовлекают в новый поцелуй, и чужие губы дразняще раскрываются совсем близко. Это провокация. Иван понимает, что никаких ласк не дождётся — это всё уловка, чтобы причинить ему боль. Прокусить губу до крови или невзначай расцарапать чувствительную кожу. Это своеобразная форма садизма, созданная для того, чтобы почувствовать собственную власть над ним. И самое дурное, что Иван даже готов позволить Гилберту почувствовать эту власть, ибо сил уже нет. Хочется, чтобы Гилберта убрали от него, как вино от трезвенника, да только убрать некому, потому это опять происходит: кровь из прокушенной губы смешивается со слюной, пачкает подбородок, а на шее, кажется, опять останутся синяки. Огонь горит в теле, и руки непроизвольно дрожат. Он задыхается и бьётся, как обнажённое сердце, а задней мыслью думает, что эти красные глаза напротив него так вдохновенно и безмерно красивы, будто нарисованы умелым художником.

Отсюда слышно, как в проулке топчется очумелый и побитый народ. Ивану кажется, что он похож на них всех: такой же отчаявшийся и окровавленный.

— Я бы на твоём месте вышел к ним, — бормочет Гилберт и самодовольно усмехается в поцелуй. — Восстанию нужен боевой дух, и ты его олицетворяешь.

Россия норовит ответить, но чувствует, как влажный язык скользит по его нижней губе, зализывая укус, словно бы в знак извинения и искупления маленькой вины.

Иван знает, что сейчас он не в ладах с собой, как тогда, в семнадцатом году. Придёт ли Александр — лишь вопрос времени [2]. Однако то, что Пруссия временно берёт на себя его роль, подначивает, провоцирует и науськивает, не может не вызывать у Ивана суеверный ужас.

— Прекрати, ей-богу, — морщится Россия и вытирает следы крови тыльной стороной ладони. — Всё, возможно, обойдётся.

Гилберт хрипло смеётся, и его прокуренный голос развеивает Ванины иллюзии.

— Ничего не обойдётся! — восклицает он и наконец убирает руку с его измученной шеи. — Тебя не оставят в покое! С тебя не слезут, пока не разорвут на части! А хочешь, я помогу тебе? Давай я придам им злости? Давай?! Представляешь, что способны сотворить тысячи окутанных яростью людей?!

Взяв его за плечи, Гилберт почти кричит в исступлении, и его глаза сверкают и светятся жаждой войны. России жутко, потому что это не та война, в которую хочется ввязываться даже ему.

— Да что-то не охота, — отнекивается Иван и чудом проскальзывает мимо Гилберта, так как терпение уже на пределе. Он жаждет сбежать и спрятаться в скорлупе своих болезней, но не говорить об этом. Только не говорить. Ибо у стен есть и глаза, и уши. Он не видит, но отчётливо ощущает, как Пруссия медленно и зловеще оборачивается, смотрит ему в спину и сверлит его взглядом, пока Иван возится с дверной ручкой. Не видит, но знает, что в этот момент Гилберт неподвижен, что на его скулах ходят желваки и что изгиб его нижней челюсти ожесточённый из-за стиснутых зубов.

Россия успокаивается только тогда, когда оказывается за дверью.

***

Тучи на небе ползут с громыханием, и в голове проскакивает циничная мысль, что хотя бы ливень смоет кровь с вымощенных булыжником улиц. Подперев подбородок кулаком, Иван Брагинский следит за тем, как шевелятся губы сидящего напротив него Людвига, но не различает, что именно он говорит. Гилберт, казалось бы, совсем не радуется тому, что пришёл его сводный братец: стоит перед пюпитром с нотами и, приложившись к флейте, как к винной бутылке, импровизирует с высотой и длительностью звуков, играя не столько на музыкальном инструменте, сколько на Ваниных нервах, которые, впрочем, и без того натянуты, точно струны. Россия тяжко вздыхает, и это заставляет Германию остановить свою тираду. Рядом, на столе, лежит помятый лист бумаги с крючковатой надписью «as mīli twāise», и Иван невольно поглядывает на него, будто на шифр, требующий разгадки. Интересно, знает ли младший Байльшмидт прусский?..

— Ты меня не слушал, — констатирует тот, и флейта выводит пару аккордов под аккомпанемент его низкому басу. Иван потирает виски и отрицающе мотает головой, не видя смысла лгать и изворачиваться.

— Мне сейчас немного не до этого, как видишь. Прости. Ты пришёл чуть-чуть не вовремя.

— Я понимаю, но вообще-то на кону вопрос о реальной угрозе интервенции [3].

Флейта внезапно взвизгивает, и Иван машинально вздрагивает, с укоризной смотря на Пруссию. Он зажимает в огрубелых пальцах металлический корпус инструмента и с нагловатой ухмылкой косится на Россию. Тому вдруг думается, что руки у Гилберта созданы не для флейты, а, скорее, для винтовки или автомата. Что уж тут поделаешь.

— Дико извиняюсь, — скабрёзно лыбится он, ничуть не раскаиваясь, — не та тональность.

Иван осуждающе качает головой, и Людвиг воспринимает это как сигнал к продолжению своей сентенции. Он что-то бурчит про какую-то вооружённую агрессию, конфигурацию, суверенитет, акции протеста и прочее, прочее, прочее, ожидая от России ответной реакции, но, тем не менее, не получая оной. У того веки слипаются, точно ему ресницы клеем намазали, и он героически старается держать глаза открытыми. Иван от скуки глядит на играющего Гилберта, и тот ловит его взгляд. Непонятно, что происходит в эту секунду, но Пруссия неожиданно отстраняет флейту ото рта, опускает руку и с проступившей в лице заинтересованностью делает шаг к рабочему столу, за которым сидят Германия и Россия. Последний замирает в ожидании.

— Россия!

Иван изображает внимание и, сцепив руки в замок, кивает в знак вовлечённости в беседу. Хотя это, разумеется, неправда, потому что периферийным зрением он наблюдает, как Гилберт плавной и уверенной походкой приближается к своему младшему брату. Пока Германия распаляется и о чём-то патетично рассказывает, Пруссия подходит чуть ли не вплотную и заглядывает ему в лицо так, словно впервые видит.

— Иван? — зовёт Людвиг обеспокоенно. — Всё нормально? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Да-да, я просто слушаю, — оправдывается Россия. Гилберт сжимает в левой руке флейту, и Иван замечает, что костяшки его пальцев белые, напряжённые. Пруссия выпрямляется, расправляет плечи, глядит сверху вниз из-под белёсых ресниц. Затем поворачивает голову к Ивану и осведомляется, указывая на мятый лист бумаги:

— Так что там написано?

Германия прокашливается. Немного нервно. То-то и есть, что нервно — поведение России кажется ему странным.

— Да перестань уже! — смеётся Гилберт, разводя руками, и блики искусственного света пробегаются вдоль корпуса флейты. — Ты не можешь не знать, что здесь написано! Я — плод твоего воображения. Ты сам это написал! Ты говоришь, споришь и ругаешься сам с собой!

Он обходит стол и оказывается за спиной Ивана. Германия обращает строгий взор исключительно на хозяина комнаты. Гилберт нагибается, облокачивается на спинку Ваниного кресла и произносит уже тише:

— Ты забыл, что я умер? Вот нелепица.

Россия устало смеживает веки, потому что наконец вспоминает этот очевидный факт. Пруссия шепчет ему на ухо, и его дыхание настолько реальное, настоящее и горячее, что и не верится вовсе, будто бы это галлюцинация.

— Ну, сам посуди: я ненавидел тебя больше всего на свете. Если бы я дожил до сегодняшних дней, то относился бы к тебе, как Кёркленд или Джонс. Стал бы я снисходить до такого?

Иван хочет поинтересоваться, до чего это он там снисходит, но воздух нежданно перестаёт поступать в лёгкие, когда острые зубы кусают его за мочку уха, а чужое дыхание обжигает кожу, словно открытое пламя зажжённой спички.

— Если бы это было хоть немного по-настоящему, я бы уже воткнул тебе нож в спину. И это не фигура речи.

— Россия, — окликает его Германия, — я пойду, пожалуй. Я и впрямь не вовремя.

В его водянисто-голубых глазах плещется такое спокойствие и смирение, что они охватывают и Ивана. Он пытается выразить свою благодарность безмолвно, но не может сказать наверняка, понимает ли его посыл Людвиг. Тот издаёт сочувственный вздох и поднимается со стула. Пруссия смотрит на него с кривой улыбкой и, как только Германия нажимает на дверную ручку, говорит вдогонку:

— Auf Wiedersehen, Bruder [4].

Людвиг на миг застывает и посматривает в сторону рабочего стола. Иван вопросительно вскидывает брови.

— Да, Германия?

Он поводит плечами и, бросая краткое: «Ничего», выходит из комнаты, бесшумно закрывая за собой дверь. Россия хочет обессиленно откинуться на спинку кресла, но вместо этого отпирает дверцу нижнего шкафчика стола и вытаскивает фляжку. Серебряную, миниатюрную — унций шесть, не больше [5] — и с выгравированным на боку гербом. Откручивает и откидывает крышку, подносит к губам и, нарочито игнорируя пристальный взор стоящего над душой прусса, опрокидывает в себя. Слышит, как над ухом неодобрительно цокают языком. Чуть позже Иван не глядя протягивает флягу с тем, что в ней осталось, и чувствует, как её забирают, как вес перестаёт ощущаться. У него ступор, потому что теперь он уже не считает, что это наваждение. Пытается снова поверить, но как можно верить, когда он помнит и солоноватый привкус крови во рту, и чужие тёплые губы, и фиолетовые синяки на шее, которые сейчас прикрыты шарфом. Иван в смятении. Над ним раздаётся глубокий вдох, и в этот же миг Гилберт твёрдо ставит флягу на стол, хлопает его по плечу и неторопливо возвращается к пюпитру, по-прежнему держа флейту. Иван проверяет свою фляжку на всякий случай. Пуста.

— На чём мы там остановились? — насмешливо вопрошает Пруссия и отрепетированным движением берёт инструмент двумя руками.

— На том, что ты меня ненавидишь, — монотонно отвечает Иван. — И на том, что ты бы воткнул мне нож в спину. Но, если тебе не трудно, я бы не хотел продолжать эту тему.

— Тогда поговорим о том, что там написано.

Комнату в который раз оглашает перелив флейтовой музыки. Россия в который раз перечитывает написанное на помятом листе бумаги. И в который раз ничего не понимает.

— Не знаю. Я не знаю. Послушай, было бы здорово, если бы ты… прекратил играть. И ещё ушёл бы, потому что я хочу побыть один.

Обычно эта чёртова флейта не желает молчать, но сейчас она стихает. Гилберт давится издевательским смешком и напоминает:

— Ты и так один.

— И то верно.

Пруссия опускает голову на грудь и стоит так с минуту, улыбаясь уже не язвительно, а истерично, горько, грустно. Содрогается всем телом, порывистым жестом кладёт флейту на пюпитр и решительно подходит к книжному шкафу, тянущемуся вдоль стены. Иван уже давно ничего не читает. У него много книг, и половина из них находится не здесь, однако теперь он не имеет желания ни читать их, ни перечитывать.

На столешницу с треском падает внушительный том. Россия поднимает взгляд на Пруссию, который выудил эту книгу невесть откуда, и пожимает плечами.

— Я забыл, что он у меня есть.

— Да не ври, ты только делал вид, что забыл. Так старательно делал, что аж на самом деле забыл.

— А разве это не почти то же самое?

— Неа. Открывай.

Иван послушно выполняет приказ и видит столбцы слов на изжелта-белых страницах. Да, кто-то умудряется постепенно реконструировать родной язык Гилберта, и, наверное, тому это приятно. И неважно, что теоретически Гилберт мёртв. Приятно и всё тут — так считает Иван.

— Упрощу тебе задачу: открывай самбирский диалект, — снисходительно велит Пруссия.

— Почему ты просто сказать не можешь? — беззлобно ворчит Россия. — Зачем ты вообще это написал?

— Затем, что ты эти слова когда-то заучил наизусть, чтобы сказать мне.

Ивана это изумляет, потому что если бы он и заучил эту фразу, то, очевидно, помнил бы её. Да и что такого нужно было ему сказать?

— As, mīlītun, tū… — диктует себе Россия, выписывая слова на том же листе под главной надписью. — «Tū» — это «twāise», я так понимаю… Бог мой.

— Да-да? Ты звал меня?

Пруссия ждёт и коротает ожидание своими дурацкими шуточками, но Ивану это нравится. Ему даже на минуту кажется, что Гилберт не такой уж самовлюблённый засранец с отвратительным характером, коим его все считают испокон веков. А ещё Иван ловит себя на том, что подспудно испытывает к нему зависть и обиду. Зависть — за то, что Гилберт теперь свободен до скончания веков. Обиду — за то, что он всё-таки оставил его, Ивана, одного. Должно быть, это прекрасно: освободиться от печали, гнева и горечи, от забот, боли и проблем. Россия не против, если он заберёт его с собой, да только с чего бы Пруссии ему такую честь оказывать.

Иван уже понимает, что написано на помятом листе бумаги, и недоумевает, как мог не распознать этого раньше. Гилберт наклоняет голову вбок и глядит на него как-то мягко и любовно. И вот теперь Брагинский начинает потихоньку верить, что это не по-настоящему, ибо у Пруссии не может быть такого взгляда. Или может, но, по крайней мере, он никогда бы не взглянул так на Россию. Этот взгляд для родственника, для близкого друга, для любимого человека, и Иван не является ни одним, ни вторым, ни третьим.

— Ясно, — улыбается он. — Извини, запамятовал. Теперь вспомнил.

Под витиеватым «as mīli twāise» выведено размашистое «я люблю тебя». Эта фраза звучит так пошло и вульгарно, что Ивана жуть сковывает: неужели он несколько веков назад собирался сказать Гилберту такую гадость? Гилберт, видимо, того же мнения; молчит, усмехается и всем своим существом выражает довольство.

— Удачной революции, — прерывает он тишину, обнажая белые зубы в проказливой улыбке, и делает шаг назад.

— Это прощание, что ли? — удивляется Иван.

— Ну не знаю, не знаю. Это смотря чем закончится всё это веселье.

Проходя мимо пюпитра, он забирает свою флейту. Иван собирается напомнить про его дневник, однако вовремя осознаёт, что на деле нет никаких дневников. Ему малость жаль, что Гилберт не сможет оставить ему что-нибудь на память, но и Бог с ним.

— Почивай себе с миром, Пруссия.

В ответ он дарит ему одну из своих ироничных ухмылок, и Иван ощущает неистовую потребность навечно запечатлеть этот момент, ибо он столь же прекрасен, сколько неповторим.

Примечания:  
[1] memento mori означает "помни о смерти".  
[2] имеется в виду dark!Россия в качестве тёмной стороны Брагинского.  
[3] интервенция - военное вторжение иностранного государства (или государств) на территорию страны.  
[4] прощай, брат (нем.)  
[5] обычно объём фляги для алкоголя измеряется в унциях (29.8 г)


End file.
